young_injusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Celeste
Short Bio Celeste is the daughter of Poison Ivy and Swamp Thing. Even though she has never met Swamp Thing, she still views him as a father, and looks up to him She is the protector of nature and plant life, a mantle she was given by her mother. Early Life Celeste was made in a Louisiana swamp, where her father died. Poison Ivy shaped Celeste out of plants and breathed life into her. Life was good for 14 years, and then Poison Ivy decided Celeste was ready to protect nature by herself. Poison Ivy stepped into the swamp and buried herself. At the age of 16, Celeste met Jay Quinn and Xander Kyle who she became best friends with. Jay found two more friends and formed the Council of Five. The group would stay together for 2 years and disband, but Celeste, Jay, and Xander became Gotham's most infamous crime group. They'd then betray each other after 6 months, and disband once again. Young Injustice Celeste was the first person Jay re-recruited in the first book. After getting all of the team back together, they fought the likes of Zatanna, the Teen Titans, and Young Justice, but never got to the Justice League. In Blackest Day While Jay and Kamryn were busy getting the team back together, Celeste noticed her plants were dying, she sought help from Xander. The pair found their rings at the same time and met up with the rest of the team. Jay and Kamryn filled them in on what was happening, and Celeste realized that Nekron was the reason her plants were dying. They fought Nekron and everything went back to normal. Multiverse During the Multiverse crisis, Celeste was a big player in fighting Brainiac. After they met Julia and her team, they began to fight Brainiac, but unfortunately ended up having to fight Calamity. Julia banished Jay's team, and they were stuck in an unfamiliar New York. Celeste met herself right before enchanting her and becoming a White Lantern. The team went back to Julia to help defeat Calamity. Powers and Abilities Chlorokinesis: 'Celeste can create, shape, manipulate, or even mutate plants into whatever she wants. This includes wood, vines, flowers, seeds, and every form of plant life. * 'Pheromone Control: Celeste can manipulate men and women using pheromones. * Black Widow Effect: 'Celeste can secrete deadly toxins and poisons from her body. Her bodily fluids are dangerous for someone to come into contact with. * 'Toxikinesis: Celeste has the power to make and manipulate poisons without coming into direct contact with them. * Pheromone Generation and Manipulation: Celeste can also generate multiple pheromones and then control what they do, and how they work. Plant Humanoid: 'Poison Ivy created Celeste, and made her have her own consciousness, and feelings. * 'Self-Sustenance: Celeste doesn't necessarily need food to live, she can make nutrient on her own, but she still likes to eat. * Immune to Toxins * Breathes both Oxygen and C02: 'Celeste has the ability to breathe everything a plant breathes, and everything a human breathes. * 'Skin Pigment Manipulation: '''Celeste can change the color of her skin to blend in. She can change it from various colors of green, and tan. * '''Healing: Celeste can heal herself slowly, thus making her very durable, but not immortal. Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Even though Celeste has the ability to control plants, she is still a very skilled fighter. '''Gole Making: Celeste is able to shape anything out of a plant, and make it come alive. Weaknesses Vulnerability to Darkness: Like every plant, Celeste has to have sunlight, and she requires a certain amount of solar energy to live. Compassion: Celeste is not only compassionate towards her friends, but she is very compassionate over plants. This can distract her a lot, enough for someone to incapacitate her.